


It's the Third Time that Counts

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: Sure John and Rodney married before, but those times don't count.





	It's the Third Time that Counts

“When are you two getting married?”

 

Rodney chokes on a kernel of popcorn until Ronon reaches over and gives him a sound thump on the back.  Teyla and John turn away from the team movie night flick that they were watching in John’s room.  

 

“What?” Rodney asks.

 

“You heard me,” Ronon replies.

 

Rodney looks over to John, who's seated across the room wearing an amused expression.

 

“Well,” John drawls out.  “Technically we’ve already been married, twice.”

 

“That doesn’t count.” Rodney says, quickly.

 

“I thought the ceremony on Rizelia to be most beautiful,” Teyla said from her seat near John.

 

“They were going to burn us alive if we didn’t do it,” Rodney sputters out.

 

“What about the first one?” John says.

 

“Well, now that definitely doesn’t count,” Rodney says and, in response to John’s frown,.  “We weren’t even seeing each other yet.”

 

“So.  When are you getting married?” Ronon repeats.

 

“I had to hunt that cat-squirrel beast for you,” John whines.

 

“Please, they weren’t that big, John.  They were cat-squirrel creature things.  And Ronon, we can’t exactly do that, because someone comes from a backwards country that doesn’t allow their gays to serve in the military,” Rodney glares back at John as if his country’s policies were his fault.

 

“In the bog.  At night.” John supplies.

 

“Oh please, you had three whole moons to light your way,” Rodney says.

 

“I still don’t get that.  How does who you bed have anything to do with your military skills?” Ronon rumbles.

 

“It has nothing to do with military skills and everything to do with some backwards idiots in power,” Rodney says grabbing another handful of popcorn.  Ronon takes a larger handful of popcorn.

 

“They only gave me a throwing spear.”  John says.  “And I had skin it and sew you a pair of gloves with the hide.”

 

“They smell funny,” Rodney says.

 

“Do you wish to be wed?”  Teyla asks.  The Die Hard movie continues to play without an audience.

 

“I’d definitely marry him again, except we’re already married,” John frowns, “or as married as we can be.  And they were fur lined by the way.  Quite warm.”

 

“We were under duress!  That’s not a real wedding,” Rodney throws one of John’s pillows at him.

 

“Ow!  I’m under duress now!” 

 

Rodney rolls his eyes.  “I’d marry him, except it will get him removed from Atlantis.” Rodney huffs at the idiocy of it.

 

“Then there may be a way,” Teyla says.  

 

Suddenly all six eyes are on her.

 

* * *

  
  


For four weeks preparations are made in secret.  A cord of fine rope is crafted in New Athos.  A suit is cleaned.  Vows are practiced in hushed voices.  When it is time for the Athosian harvest festival, all of AR-1 attends as does Carson Beckett, Zelenka and Evan Lorne.  Miko somehow catches wind and insists on taking part.  They are all sworn to secrecy, as are the Athosians.  Beyond that, it isn’t worth the risk to tell anyone else.

 

Rodney wishes they could swing his sister, but it’s hard to come up with a good excuse to get her there.  

 

So, all gather in front of Teyla, who stands in a clearing, tents flanking each side.  Most of the Athosians are are in attendance, several seated on the ground or in chairs.  A few more stand in the back.  John and Rodney exchange nervous glances under a clear blue sky as Ronon stands to the side, waiting for his part.  When Carson Beckett’s sobs are the only sound, Teyla holds the ritual rope of binding in her hands and presents it to the crowd.  It is one of only two aspects of the wedding deemed necessary by Athosian custom. Being a nomadic people, they were used to adjusting the ritual for cross-cultural marriages.  

 

“Dearly beloved,” Teyla says, reciting the words she memorized for the event.  “We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay.  If there is anyone that can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let the speak now or forever hold their peace.”

 

“You know,” Woolsey’s voice suddenly interrupts the event,  He suddenly appears from behind a tall hide tent in the back and steps into the gathering, “according to the treaty we have with the Athosians, we have to honor all of their contracts.  Any marriage ceremony conducted here automatically becomes valid on Earth.”

 

The crowd murmurs and John’s shoulders slump.  This can’t be happening.  They were so close.  “I understand, sir.” He mutters.

 

“Of course, I don’t think it’s relevant to relate to Earth every Athosian contract, do you Colonel?”  Woolsey continues, with a twinkle in his eye despite his stern appearance.

 

John’s lips flicker, “No, I don’t think it is.”

 

“After all, there have been how many marriages performed among these people since we’ve been allied with them?  I don’t think I’ve ever reported not a one.  No reason I should start now.”  Woolsey shrugs and takes a chair before nodding at Teyla to continue.

 

“Thank you,” John says, turning back to Rodney.  John laughs with nervous energy.

 

Rodney looks anxious, but John’s smile is contagious.  The pair look back expectantly to Teyla, who resumes where she left off.

 

“Oh, I hate to interrupt again, but there's one more small matter I must insist on bringing up.”  

 

All heads turn back to Woolsey, who looks like the cat who ate the canary.  But he says nothing, instead a voice from behind the tent shouts in exasperation, “Mer-e-dith!”

 

“Jeannie?” Rodney steps back from John momentarily, looking for his sister.  He doesn’t have to look hard.  She already storming up the aisle.  

 

“I cannot believe you were going to do this without me!” She smacks him on the arm once she reaches him.

 

“Ow.” Rodney says, but hugs her tightly anyway.  She returns the embrace, then takes Rodney by the hands and leads him to the side a little.  

 

“You happy?”  

 

“No, I’m marrying John at considerable risk because he makes me miserable.”

She gives him another gentle whack on the shoulder.  

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Rodney says.

  
“What?  And miss the chance to give you away?” She shoots back at him.

 

Moments later, everyone is back in position with Jeannie standing next to Ronon.  

 

Teyla waits a moment for calm to reassert itself before asking, “Is there a witness present who can confirm that their is love between Rodney McKay and John Sheppard?  That they have taken upon this ritual of their own free will and that they are firm in their commitment?”

 

Ronon steps forward.  “Yeah.  I am that witness.”

 

“Have you seen Rodney and John fall in love and watched their love grow?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do they undertake this ritual of their own free will?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you believe them firm in their commitment to love, protect, and defend each other from now until the Ancestors take them?”

 

“Yes.” Ronon says, loudly to be heard over Carson’s renewed sobs.

 

Rodney McKay takes his gloves off and holds them out, unsure where to put them until his sister catches on and hurries up to take them.  Teyla holds out the cord.  The braided cord is in many rich colors which almost mesmerizes Rodney as Teyla expertly fastens it around both of their hands.  

 

“Much as this cord binds you now, you Rodney McKay and John Sheppard are bond together in this life and the next, fates entwined.  May the Ancestors bless your union.

 

John and Rodney lean into each other and kiss as the crowd cheers, momentarily drowning out Carson’s continued sobs..  Carson murmurs, “So beautiful” and hugs Miko before sobbing in her arms.  Miko looks around before awkwardly patting his back.

 

As Teyla undoes the binding, which the two shall keep, Jeannie returns the gloves to Rodney.  The two newlyweds are reluctant to part hands.

 

“Nice gloves, by the way,” John says as Rodney dons them.

 

“Thanks,” Rodney replies with a smirk,  “They’re from another marriage.”


End file.
